Dark red eyes
by chocogreen
Summary: Soulsilvershipping: Oneshot: Lyra tells Silver that she know who his father is when he suddenly gets mad and is back to his old, cold self. Will she be able to talk him out of it?


**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Pokémon or any of these characters. This is just fanmade!**

Soulsilvershipping: Oneshot: Lyra's P.O.V.

Silver – 17  
Lyra – 17

**Dark red eyes:**

"What did you say?" He seemed shocked.

"I said that I know about your father, he's Giovanni right, the leader of Team Rocket. Why have you never spoken of him to me before?"

"I never was the son he wanted me to be." His voice was trembling and I knew he was angry and I already regretted telling him I had seen him and his father in the past because of my Celebi's powers.

"You don't have to be like he wanted you to be." He crossed his arms and stared into my eyes.

"He just abandoned me. I was seven years old with nowhere to go, what kind of father does that? I had to be like he wanted me to, then everything would have turned out fine." His voice was cold, ice cold.

"No it wouldn't have. You aren't like your father, you are a good person."

He stood up and gave me a deadly glare, the happiness that had been inside them a few minutes ago was gone. Why had I been this stupid again?

"His blood runs through my veins Lyra, a part of me is exactly like him." He walked over to the Dragons Den's lake and watched at the waves, crashing against the platform we were standing on. He was one head taller than me and his dark red hairs were ruffling with the wind. His hands were in his pockets but I knew they were baled into fists, he always did that when he used this cold tone. But it had been years since I last heard it and it upset me. We had been rivals back then, he always used to tell me how weak I was. But after some training together we grew closer and eventually became friends.

"You are nothing like your father!" He still refused to look at me.

"You don't know a thing," he said.

"What would you've become? The new leader of Team Rocket? As cold hearted as he was, you're nothing like that Silver."

"I'm not?" He turned around with an evil grin on his face but his dark red eyes told me something else, it was sadness, disbelieve. I knew these eyes so well, after all those years I had learned to read him, since he never showed much emotions.

"You're not. You're my friend."

He smiled, not a sincere smile, he wanted to make clear that I was just saying foolish things. The waves were crashing against the platform faster and harder, as if they were growing like his anger. I could feel the tension in the air, he could snap any moment now.

"Do you remember the first time we encountered, Lyra? I pushed you down to the ground, I didn't care for you, I didn't care for anyone, just like my father."

"That's in the past, you care for me now." I took a step closer and he turned around.

"Don't." His voice was harsh and I stood still, I had never seen him like this before. "I made myself a promise the day he left, to never be like him. Why do you think I don't want weak Pokémon? I don't want to be a weakling like my father. But yet we are the same, and I have to live with that every day, being part weakling."

"Silver, why are you acting like this? This isn't you, you aren't a weakling, you're a strong young man."

"What if this is what I am, Lyra?" he snapped. "What if I am indeed a bad weak person, like my father was?"

"You're not, you just think you are because you grew up with that thought. You wanted to be strong and you are strong indeed, you always have been. But I don't know why you haven't told me before, why are you being this cold, tell me!" I could no longer hold and I too snapped at him. He turned around to look into my deep brown eyes.

"You have it so easy," he said while shaking his head. "You have everything you ever wanted. You have your mother, your Pokémon who love you and you're the league champion. You don't know what it's like for me." His eyes were cold as ice and I could feel something inside of me break.

"Your Pokémon love you too, and I am your friend. Ethan is your friend, Chris is your friend, we are here for you."

"I don't have friends." It hurt to hear him say that but I had to open his eyes, no matter what.

"Don't give me that crap, Silver. Don't tell me you don't know a thing about love, friendship or about caring for someone else because I know you do." We were getting closer to each other, our faces inches away while we were shouting. I could see my own eyes in his and they were cold too. He blinked once, probably because he had never seen me this mad.

"I do not."

"Yes you do. I've seen it the first time I battled with you. You thought you had picked a weak Pokémon and you wanted it to be strong. But when it was hurt you would bring it to a pokécenter, why? Because you loved it, because you knew it was everything you had."

"Exactly, my Pokémon are all I have left. You don't know what it is like, to never be loved."

"You don't know that either." I didn't know if what I was going to do was right, but I had to get some sense in the young man's heart. He needed to know the truth.

He gave me a questioning look when I came closer to his face. His eyes were filled with something else now, wonder, madness, confusion, curiosity and something else I couldn't place. I wanted to look in those eyes forever. At first I had found them strange, they were a dark red and in the old legends and myths you would read about devils and demons, having those red eyes. But he wasn't a demon, he wasn't evil, I was sure of that.

"You are loved," I whispered into his ear. I could see goose bumps on his neck. I smiled when I stood on my tip toes to give him a kiss. At first he didn't react at all but then I felt the kiss deepen and his arms pulled me closer towards his body. When he let go and opened his eyes I could only see one expression, the one I couldn't place at first. But now I knew what it was, when I saw my eyes reflected in his. It was _love_.

**End.**

(A/N: I know it's a bit short, sorry!)


End file.
